


Crinkly Merchant

by orphan_account



Category: Octopath Traveler (Video Game)
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Diapers, Wetting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:41:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28205514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Tressa encounters a monster capable of making her younger.
Kudos: 2





	Crinkly Merchant

Outside of Rippletide the winds were howling. Tressa was ready to go on her journey to see what awaited her. 

"Alright! Got my tools and I'm ready for whatever comes my way!"

The merchant went onwards but was later stopped due to some boulders. Turning back a monster appeared in front of her. Startled, Tressa fell on the ground but quickly grabbed her lance and started to strike.

"You may have gotta the jump on me but I will come out victorious."

Tressa went for an attack but missed due to her cockiness. The monster started to shoot a beam at her which came out fast. Tressa braced herself until she realized it didn't hurt her. 

"Ha! Is that weally all yoush got monster!"

Tressa was taken by surprised on how she sounded and looked at herself. She looked around five now and sounded like it. It could have been worst.

The monster shot out another beam which Tressa avoided. Running, taking strike after strike, she would be able to win. But she fell over after a bit and was soon hit by another beam.

Getting up she heard a crinkle from her clothes. She lost her balance easily and fell on her butt only to feel a soft fabric protecting it. She pulled down her skirt to see a cute diaper covering her.

"Ish ain't a baby im a biggy girl."

Tressa got ready to run but not be able to even stand up didn't help her. Her being a two year old in diapers didn't have much of a plan but she did something all babies could do.

"Waaaaaaah! Waaah! Waaah!"

Tressa started to cry which made the monster startled but not for long. But that still gave her a chance. Crawling over she bit the monster making it throw her to the side.

Pssshhh

Tressa looked down blushing at her now wet diaper. She was a proud eighteen year old merchant but now a professional baby. Tressa started to tear up while the monster approached her. She was going to die wasn't she?

Waking up, Tressa looked around. Nothing felt off at all. Was that really a dream? Getting ready to move on ahead she hear a familiar crinkly sound underneath her skirt.

**Author's Note:**

> First work on this site. Hopefully you enjoyed.


End file.
